


Bittersweet Tea

by RowanAD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fire Escape Garden, Metaphors, Nightly Meetings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tea, trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanAD/pseuds/RowanAD
Summary: A wise woman once said, “women are like teabags. You’ll never know how strong they are until you put them in hot water.”Morgan Donohue had been through a lot in her life. But she’d always been like a strong tea. A comfort on a cold day, always there with a bittersweet smile. There was a deep sadness behind her eyes, but her gentility and love for children never faded.Evangeline Gale had had one parent her whole life, her beloved older brother Matthew. There were times that, like any tea, she was bitter, but he was her sugar, and they always came up. She carried a weight on her shoulders, no matter how badly he’d tried to keep it from her, but her kindness and good heart remained strong.This is a story of hardship, of love, of sugar and tea and a fire escape.
Relationships: Evangeline Gale/Morgan Donohue, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Eva woke to rattling outside her window. Assuming it was the wind, she rolled over with the intent to go back to sleep when she saw a shadow cast on her wall from the moonlight and the city. When the person didn’t keep going up- or had they been coming down? It didn’t matter, what mattered was they were outside her window and they could smash it in and attack her and- She got out of bed, fishing her pepper spray out of her bag on her nightstand, and went to the window to see who was there.

It was a girl, about her age, with short shaggy brown hair. She was sitting on the edge of the fire escape, with her legs dangling through the bars. Eva slid her window open.

“Who are you?” She demanded, keeping her pepper spray ready.

The girl looked back at her, her brown mane bouncing with the rapid turn of her head as her green eyes widened in fear. She held her hands up in a defensive gesture.

“Don’t spray me!”

Eva didn’t move.

“Who are you?” She repeated.

“I’m Morgan.” The girl replied. “I live in the apartment above you.”

“Why aren’t you on  _ your _ fire escape?”

“Yours is prettier.” Morgan replied.

To be fair, it was. None of the other residents had taken the time to decorate their fire escapes, intending to use them only for their purpose of a last minute escape, but Eva had put potted and hanging plants all over hers. It was a simple guilty pleasure, but it made her space feel hers.

She lowered the pepper spray and Morgan sighed in relief.

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome.” Eva replied hesitantly. She sat on her bay window and leaned towards the opening, tilting her head curiously to look at Morgan.

Morgan chuckled.

“Investigating me?” She questioned, a light lilt in her voice.

Eva pulled herself back, tightening the reins on her curiosity. Morgan noticed and frowned, pulling her legs up and sitting criss cross applesauce to face Eva.

“It’s alright.” She assured the other girl. “I don’t mind. You just looked so cute doing it.”

Eva looked down at her hands, twiddling them in her lap. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of the comment. Was she meant to be flattered?

“Are you okay?” Morgan asked.

Eva didn’t answer. Morgan coughed uncomfortably.

“So…” She began. “These plants. All your work?”

Eva looked up, bright blue eyes sparkling with life in mere seconds. She began to explain all she knew about plants, especially the ones on her escape. She pointed to each of them as she spoke, explaining what kind of plant it was, if it was a root or a bulb, which ones needed more sunlight than others, and why each of them had the colors and color variations they did. 

When she finally stopped, it was not because she was finished. She had boundless knowledge about these things, as gardening was a passion she had always enjoyed, once claiming to her brother that plants were far more hospitable than people, even if they were twice as stubborn.

She stopped because Morgan was staring at her. Attentively watching her as she spoke, seemingly engrossed in every word.

“You’re… still listening.” She said softly, flushing, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear shyly.

Morgan was taken aback.

“Of course I am! You’re amazing. I could never memorise all that. Do you have anything else you’re passionate about like that? I love it when people aren’t afraid to share their special interests.”

“I…” Eva was floored. “I just like plants.. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“But it is to you, so I want to hear about it!” Morgan encouraged.

Eva smiled a little, just creeping across her face in a small shy grin. She tilted her head and felt a softness cascade over her, falling back into conversation with Morgan, talking about plants and when she had told every plant fact she knew it was nearing sunrise and Morgan turned to watch the sun come creeping over the buildings of the city.

“I should probably go,” Morgan mused, not quite ready to follow through, still mesmerised by the lights on the horizon.

Eva too looked out into the orange and pink bliss and nodded.

“Yeah.” She agreed. “And I should probably get some sleep.”

Morgan nodded as well and finally shook free of her trance, getting up and climbing up the stairs.

“Goodbye- Oh, I don’t know your name!”

“Evangeline.”

Morgan’s nose wrinkled as she scrunched her eyes in delight.

“Goodbye, Evangeline.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Eva found herself staying up a little later than usual. She was curled up in her reading nook at the bay window and engrossed in her book when she was startled by a light tapping at her side, making her cat Oliver perk his head up from her lap.

It was Morgan, waving happily from the fire escape. Eva slid the window open.

“Hello again, Thumbelina!”

Eva smiled gently, relaxing as Oliver settled down in her lap again.

“Hi Morgan.”

“You remembered my name!”

“Well, yeah.” Eva tilted her head in confusion, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well I just met you, and sometimes people forget things when they’re not very important.”

“You’re important.” Eva replied, near instantly. It was a concept she was still learning herself, but one that she never let other people forget. She always made sure Matt knew he was important to her, and now with Morgan, though she’d only known her for a night, she felt a deepness in her core not to let the other woman feel so underappreciated.

“Thanks.” Morgan grinned. She pulled a wrapped parcel from her pocket. “Want some?” She asked, revealing it to be chocolate.

Eva hesitated. Morgan’s eyes caught her small tense and turned concerned.

“Are you alright?”

Eva nodded slowly. Oliver perked up and nuzzled her chest.

“Who’s this cutie?” Morgan asked, noticing the mass of black fur for the first time.

“Oliver.” Eva scratched behind his ears gently, the sound of his purring and the vibration under her hand soothing her and letting her tenseness fade.

Morgan broke the chocolate in half after Eva watched her unwrap it and offered some to the blonde. Eva took it gingerly and bit into it. It was bittersweet chocolate with dried raspberries. She smiled softly, breaking it into pieces and letting each one melt on her tongue. Morgan’s accidentally melted on her  _ fingers _ and Eva giggled a little at her expense.

“Just because you’re so clean doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy being a mess, Thumbelina.” Morgan teased, and Eva smiled, turning her face away.

That night they talked about food. Eva talked about the old family recipes her mother had taught her older brother Matt, who had then taught them to her. She talked endlessly about Matt, how close they were and how much she loved him. Morgan smiled brightly the whole time, though if she was listening, or simply lost in Eva’s ocean eyes, no one can be sure.

The sun rose and they fell silent to watch it, just as they had the night before, only this time accompanied by the disgruntled mewls of Oliver, who did not favor the brightness disturbing his beauty sleep.

They parted again and Eva watched Morgan’s footsteps recede up the stairs before marking her place in her book and taking Oliver back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The following evening, Eva was waiting for Morgan. She had left her window open with a bowl of salted caramels sitting on the sil by her teacup and the empty one she’d set out for Morgan.

Morgan came down the stairs and saw Eva’s little arrangement, smiling.

“Lying in wait for me now, Thumbelina?”

Eva chuckled.

“I figured if you’re going to become a nightly nuisance I’d best make the most of it.” She teased.

Morgan faux gasped.

“Excuse you, I am an experience.”

Eva raised a brow.

“Wow, Thumbelina. I am  _ hurt _ .”

Eva snorted.

“Do you want the tea or not?”

Morgan smiled, reaching for a salted caramel and popping it in her mouth.

“Sure. What kind?”

“Rosehip.” Eva poured her a cup.

“Hmm, I haven’t had it. Is it good?” Morgan asked.

“See for yourself. Oh, and,” Eva handed her a little honeypot with a spoon. “Honey if it’s too tart.”

Morgan smiled and took it from her gingerly.

“Thank you, Thumbelina.”

Eva smiled.

Morgan took a sip of the tea, letting in sit on her tongue a moment, but not long enough to burn, before reaching for the honey, adding it in small increments and continually sipping until she was satisfied.

That night, their discussion turned to herbs and tea, and Morgan gave a long tangent on bees.

“To get more bees in your garden, grow more colour, especially blue. Bees love blue and favor cluster plants like lavender and rosemary.”

“I’m allergic to lavender.” Eva commented offhandedly, “But there is a cluster of rosemary over there in that pot.” She pointed to a hanging pot near the edge of her little garden.

“Well duly noted, Thumbelina. I will never bring you lavender.” Morgan promised.

Eva’s lips quirked and she picked up her teacup, hiding behind it.

That evening, it was Eva who was the attentive listener as Morgan took the role of the rambler. Morgan’s rambles weren’t quite like Eva’s, where Eva took her time and delved into every little detail chronologically, Morgan was all over the place, fast paced and almost seemingly desperate to get the words out, as if she’d forget them if they weren’t right on her tongue.

Morgan fell quiet to watch the stars for a moment, and in that second, heard a bumbling and thumping in her apartment. She sighed.

“I have to go, Thumbelina.”

Eva cocked her head, had she done something? Why would Morgan leave before sunrise? Her features fell, and she tried to hide her face by looking down and scooping up the tea set.

“Thumbelina?” Eva did not look up. “Evangeline.”

Eva’s gaze shifted to Morgan, not quite meeting her eyes.

“It’s not you. There’s sounds in my apartment. My roommate is awake.”

Eva nodded, struggling to come to terms with the answer, but warmed by the fact that it could potentially not be her fault.

Morgan pocketed a caramel and waved, going up the stairs. Eva went to the kitchen to wash up the tea things before setting the rest of the chewy candies in the cupboard. She passed Oliver asleep on his bed and stroked his back before going into her room to rest.


	4. Interlude

They continued to meet this way for several months. Some nights Eva would make tea, some nights she wouldn’t. Morgan was always grateful for it nonetheless. Some nights the brunette brought a travel mug of cocoa for them both, but Eva never partook. It struck Morgan as odd, but she never asked. She never pushed Eva. Never asked her to come out onto the escape with her, never asked to see her outside of their nightly ritual. Something in her perception of this girl told her to tread lightly, like one would with a timid animal. Eva was timid, but she lit up when Morgan struck the right chord. That light hit Morgan square in the chest, as if it was her sole reason for being.

Every night she learned more about Eva, and yet she felt like she had so many more unanswered questions than when she started. Eva loved to talk about her brother Matt, but when queried about her parents, she closed up like a morning glory after sunset. So Morgan would shift the conversation back to what she considered “safe territory”, and Eva would slowly warm up to her again.

She tried to be optimistic, but she realised she was hiding things from Eva too. Eva asked about her roommate frequently, and while Morgan was delighted to talk about Faith, she was still wary of sharing too much. Faith was a subject it was hard to talk about with other people, and so there was a great deal of understanding in Morgan, able to see where Eva stood and why she refused to open up about certain areas of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

One night, almost five months into Morgan and Eva’s nightly trysts, Morgan came down the stairs and found Eva shivering on the fire escape.

“Hey Thumbelina, are you okay?” She asked gently.

Eva sniffled.

“Matt and I had a fight.. I came out to see you and the window fell shut. It’s jammed. I can’t get back inside.”

“Oh E...” Morgan sighed. She extended a hand and Eva flinched.

“No, E, it’s for you to take. I’m taking you up to my apartment. I’m not leaving you out here in the cold.”

Eva sniffled again, nodding a little. She didn’t take Morgan’s hand, but she did move to follow the other girl up the steps. Morgan figured that was as good as she was going to get, and led Eva up the stairs and through her own window, into her one bedroom apartment. There was a twin bed by the door and a child’s bed in the corner. Asleep on it was a three year old girl with Morgan’s soft brown locks and sweet freckles. She had one arm wrapped around a soft brown bunny plush and one arm fisted into her blankets to keep them from falling down and letting her get cold.

“Wait,” Eva said in a hushed voice. “That’s Faith?”

Morgan nodded, a finger to her lips. Eva followed her into the living room and kitchenette.

“You have a daughter.” Eva stated, still in vague shock.

“Yeah.” Morgan turned her back to Eva, washing the rust from the fire escape off her hands.

“How old is she? Aren’t you only just twenty?”

“She’s three. I got drunk at a party in high school. I don’t like to talk about how I got her, just that she’s mine, I have her now, and I love her more than life itself.” Morgan replied, looking over, voice tight and almost terse.

Eva ducked her head. Morgan squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

“I’m sorry, that was harsher than I intended, Evangeline.”

Eva didn’t respond. Morgan refrained from swearing. Five months of trying to get Eva to open up. Was it all down the drain?

“You can sleep in my bed. Faith’s a heavy sleeper, she’ll be fine, just don’t intentionally try to wake her up and you’ll be fine.”

Eva nodded, slipping away back towards the bedroom. Her hand hesitated on the door handle.

“Thank you, Morgan.” Her voice was barely audible, but it soothed Morgan’s panicking conscience.

“You’re welcome.”

Eva disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Morgan made herself comfortable on the couch and slept through the morning. When she woke, she made breakfast for herself, Faith, and Eva, before knocking on the bedroom door.

“E?” She called. “Are you awake?”

There was no reply, and even though it was her apartment, Morgan was courteous and let Eva sleep. Faith toddled into the kitchen some time later, pulling on the hem of Morgan’s shirt until her mother picked her up. Morgan set out the places and got Faith eating before going back to the bedroom. Faith had left the door slightly ajar, and when Morgan went in to see if Eva was rising, found the bed to be pristinely made, no sign of Eva anywhere. Though panicked, Morgan couldn’t leave Faith unattended, and resolved to return to Eva’s fire escape that night.

When the time came, and the sun had set, and Faith was fast asleep, Morgan crept down to Eva’s window.

“E?” She rapped gently on the glass, Eva asleep just inside the pane.

Eva stirred and opened the window.

“Morgan.” She said sleepily, rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes.

“You were gone when I went to get you for breakfast this morning and I was worried.”

“Oh.” Eva looked surprised. “I went home. I knew Matt would worry if he didn’t find me in bed in the morning, and we’ve never slept with an argument between us before. I didn’t want him to think I’d run away in anger.”

Morgan nodded, sighing in relief and sitting down in her usual position on the landing.

“I understand. I was just concerned.”

Eva nodded in reply.

“What were you reading?” Morgan asked, noticing a book half fallen from Eva’s lap.

“ _ My Darling Persephone _ , by Karen Harding.” Eva replied. “It’s one of my favorites. It’s a series of love letters between two women, using Hades and Persephone as pseudonyms to not be caught in their victorian love affair.”

“Fascinating. I’d love to read it sometime. Where did you pick up your copy?”

“Tea Cozy Covers in town.” Eva said. “They should still have a few copies.”

Morgan nodded, grinning at the name.

“Do they have many reads like that?” She asked.

“A fair few,” Eva mused, “They have a section for them.”

“Will you read to me?” Morgan requested, placing her elbow on her knee and propping her head on her hand to listen.

“I suppose I could,” Eva shrugged. “It begins, ‘My darling Persephone, how time has rent my heart in twain for thee. How I wish to see thine sweet face again. I beg pray thee visit this winter, and we shall take the air around the garden, in the sweet cool world of glass on my estate in the mid December. I dream that we should ride our horses through the frost til come spring, and you’d return home to your mother. With the greatest love I could possess, yours faithfully, Hades’.”

“How lovely. Hades seems infatuated.” Morgan beamed.

“Her name is Helena. And yes, she was absolutely heartsick over Pauline. There’s quite a bit of pining throughout the whole book.”

“I can see where she’s coming from.”

Eva cocked her head and crinkled her eyes, intrigued by the comment, though she said nothing. She read to Morgan for most of that night, carefully peeking over the top of the book and observing Morgan’s lovestruck expression. Though she couldn’t fathom the reason for such a gaze, she continued to read until her eyes could no longer see the words because she was too tired. Morgan waved goodbye and told her to go to bed, going back up the stairs to her apartment.

Eva, as she watched Morgan leave, listening to the sound of her footsteps fade, was unaware of her own longing gaze as she put her book back on her shelf and crawled into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, Morgan decided to breach a delicate subject.

“So.. Have you met your soulmate?” She asked.

It was the first time it had been brought up. The black marks on their fingers where their soulmates would touch them. Soulmates were a highly private topic for some people, and Morgan figured with someone as reserved as Eva, she had to tread carefully.

“No.” Eva’s response was curt and quiet.

“What do you think they’ll be like?”

“I suppose he’ll have to be nice.” She shrugged. “But I really don’t know. I don’t leave the house much.”

Morgan’s spirits sank at Eva’s deliberate use of the masculine pronoun.

“Why not?” She asked, choosing to focus on the second half of the statement.

“I get… nervous in public.”

Morgan’s brows furrowed.

“You said you were going to school.”

“I am. I’m doing online courses to become a children’s psychologist.”

“Online.” Morgan repeated. “You never mentioned that.”

“I didn’t feel it was relevant.”

Morgan shrugged.

“Maybe not crucial, but it does paint a different picture.”

Eva nodded, looking down at her hands and picking at a hangnail for a moment.

“Eva, are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

The air was tense for a while, and Morgan cleared her throat.

“I’m sure you’ll be very happy when you find your soulmate.” She said.

“I don’t know.” Eva replied, finally looking up.

Morgan’s features became confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t really need a soulmate to be happy. And the idea of the world dictating the person I’m meant to be with the rest of my life… I’d sooner marry you and run away to an island in Greece.”

Morgan smiled and snorted.

“I’m glad to see I’m your backup option.”

“Well what if he’s a bad person, you know? My father always said he and my mother were soulmates, but... “ She trailed off.

“Ah. I’m guessing he wasn’t a very good person, then?”

Eva was silent for a brief moment.

“No. He wasn’t.”

This was the first sliver of information Morgan had ever gleaned about Eva’s father. She was endlessly curious to know more, and wondered if Eva would be willing to let just a little more slip.

“Was your mother?”

“She died. Both my mother and stepmother did. Mamon when I was a baby, Mama when I was six.”

“I’m sorry.” Morgan whispered. “My parents died when I was eight. I was raised by my grandfather.”

Eva nodded.

“Then you understand.” She said softly, features graced with the barest hint of a smile, Morgan’s empathy giving her some small relief.

“Do you remember your stepmother?” She asked.

“A little. She was very sweet. She was always kind to me. Treated me like her own. I miss her very much. Matt was ten when she died.”

“And Matt, I know you’re very close to him.” Morgan added.

“Mmhmm.” Eva hummed. “He’s the only family I’ve got now.”

Morgan decided not to push any further.

“From what you’ve told me, he sounds wonderful.”

“He is. He’s my best friend.”

“Did you ever have any adventures with him as children?”

“A few.” Eva’s lips quirked into a small smile. “We used to play pirates a lot. It was a recurring game. Some things we played every so often, maybe every few months or so, but if we didn’t play pirates at least twice a week, then something was wrong.”

Morgan chuckled.

“Pirates sounds like a fun game.”

Eva smiled, and explained her whole world that she and Matt had made as children. Morgan noticed how extraordinarily detailed it was, and wondered if this was just a game, or another reality she and her brother had created to escape. It worried her, how clearly Evangeline remembered it, but she simply smiled and listened to this seventeenth century paradise.

Eva stopped towards morning, as the sun started to rise and her eyelids fluttered softly with drowsiness.

“Goodnight, Captain Thumbelina.” Morgan said gently as she walked up the stairs. “Go get some shut eye. You need it.”

Eva nodded with a gentle wave. Captain. She liked that.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night, amid the fireworks of New Year’s celebrations across the city, Morgan put Faith to sleep on the couch with a movie on so she’d be less disturbed by all the excitement, and went down to Eva’s window. She pulled her hat down over her ears and put her gloves on to stay warm, knocking on the glass pane next to the open window. Hearing crying, she looked in and saw Eva in a distraught mess on the floor. Morgan sprung through the window and came over, kneeling beside her.

“Hey, hey, easy Thumbelina, easy,” She soothed.

Eva sobbed, overcome by the tears. Morgan rubbed her back gently, cupping her face in one hand, wiping the tears away with her soft grey glove. Eva initially flinched at the contact, but soon leaned into it, crying with even more fervor as the fireworks outside continued to burst and boom. Morgan left her side to close the window, providing the tiniest bit of relief from the sounds. 

“It’s okay, Eva. I’m here. You’re not alone. It’s gonna be okay.”

Morgan kept soothing Eva and whispering to her until well after midnight, when the sounds finally stopped. When they did, Eva slumped against Morgan, relishing the softness of Morgan’s coat and falling asleep with her friend’s soothing ministrations against her back.

“There now, it’s alright, Thumbelina. You’re safe.” Morgan promised, scooping her up and tucking her into bed, before leaving out the window, closing it behind her to keep the chill of winter away from Eva.

Morgan came back the next night, but Eva’s curtains were drawn and there was no reply to her knock. After almost a week of Eva ignoring her, Morgan went to the front door. She knocked gingerly, and a boy opened the door. He looked to be a few years older than Eva, brown haired with dark eyes and a soulmate mark on his nose.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Are you Matt?” She replied nervously.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“I’m Morgan, I-”

“You’re the fire escape girl.” Matt realised.

“Uh, yeah, how did you know?”

“I recognised your voice. I listen to you and Eva sometimes.”

“Oh.” Morgan flushed. “Um, well Eva’s been locking me out since New Year’s and I’m worried about her.”

“She’s probably just recovering.” Matt replied. “Loud stuff is hard for her.”

“No, I know, I came in and she was sobbing on the floor, I couldn’t get her to stop-”

“Wait, you came in?”

“Yeah, the window was open and she was just in hysterics on the floor-”

Matt sighed heavily.

“What?” Morgan questioned.

“Eva’s a delicate case. You have to be gentle with her.” Matt explained.

“Is she okay?”

“Why don’t you come in?” He offered. “I’ll explain.”

Morgan followed him into the sitting area, looking very lived in and quite Eva, with a pot of some blooming plant with a painted terra cotta pot.

“Eva’s mom died when she was a baby, so her dad married my mom. Sullivan was a bad person, abusive, manipulative, angry. Mom made sure Eva and I didn’t get hurt, and when she died, that duty fell to me. I had to make sure Eva was safe. I did my best, but Sullivan still got to her.” Matt’s hands balled into fists as he spoke. “I filed for emancipation at sixteen. Sullivan let me go, since he’d never considered me his son anyway. But he kept Eva. I couldn’t file for her custody until I had enough to support us both. I had to leave her behind. She stayed with him an extra  _ year _ without me, and to this day I still have no idea what he did to her, but she was  _ broken _ when I finally got her out of there.”

Morgan sat in silence, biting her lip as she listened.

“That’s horrible.”

“For the first few months, she wouldn’t even let me touch her. Refused to eat anything she didn’t make, unless it came out of a package, and you let her open it or watch you open it. Like I said, I don’t know what he did, but she’s been recovering from it for six years, and even though she’s come a long way, she’s still not over it. Not that I expect that of her, I just wish she’d never gotten hurt.”

“I bring her cocoa sometimes. She never has any.”

“She’s learned to trust food from me, but she hasn’t known you nearly as long. She probably isn’t sure what’s in it.”

Morgan nodded.

“So New Years, when she was crying?”

“Her dad used to yell at us a lot. Loud noises are a trigger.” Matt explained. “My guess is she didn’t get to her noise cancelling headphones in time.”

Morgan nodded again, understanding.

“Is she isolating, or is it just me she’s blocked out?” She asked.

“Just you, but she has been jumpy since New Years.” Matt told her.

“Okay, so what should I do? I don’t want to overstep, but I’ve been so worried.”

“I think you should talk to her.” Matt admitted. “Usually I wouldn’t recommend it, but you two have been talking for months, and by Eva’s standards, that’s saying something. If you don’t count me, the longest friendship she’s had since she was thirteen lasted a month.”

Morgan nodded.

“Her room has the compass rose painted on the door.” He said, pointing down the hall. Morgan’s gaze followed his line.

“Thanks.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, for now. I might revisit it and add to it later, but for right now, this is where I am going to leave my girls, because I don't want anything about this story to feel forced for me. It was meant to be a fun project, and I intend to let it stay that way.

Morgan walked down the hall and knocked gently on Eva’s door.

“Hey Eva? It’s Morg. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

There was no reply from within, just some shifting and footsteps muffled by the rug. Morgan sighed and sat down, putting her back against the door.

“I’m sorry I came in without asking on New Years.” She said softly. “I just couldn’t stand the sight of you so upset. I just wanted to make it better, y’know? I couldn’t just abandon you in your hour of need. Damn, that sounds cheesy. Look, it’s just, I-”

Eva’s hand slid under the door and brushed her fingertips over Morgan's. Morgan looked down and saw her marks turning blue, smiling gently. She fell quiet as she felt a rush fall over her of gentility and softness, the way bare skin prickles in a cold rain.

Eva’s hand drew back, her own mind and being overcome with tenderness and kindness, the way bare feet grow warm near the fire as her marks turned orange.

“Eva?”

There was no response.

“I know this is scary, and it comes as a shock to you, but I’ve actually been thinking about it for awhile. You don’t have to say anything, and when I finally shut up, if you knock on the door, I’ll take that as a sign you don’t want to see me again-”

“Don’t go.” Eva’s voice was so soft, Morgan almost kept talking right over it.

“Okay. I won’t go. I promise, Thumbelina.”

So Morgan talked. She talked about Faith, her first words, her first steps. She talked about Eva’s garden and how it had inspired her to try and keep little succulents in her living room, and a little basil plant on her kitchen counter. She talked about the autistic student she was tutoring whose special interest was space and all the facts he’d told her about stars. And then, after a beat of silence, when she seemed at a loss for words, she talked about Eva.

“Your eyes remind me of the sky, because they’re so bright, but always so clear, like crisp rain. Your voice is the most delicate thing I’ve ever heard, gentle and serene, and you make me feel something even more intense than butterflies. I love that you’re passionate about gardening, and I love that you’re passionate about kids, and I could listen to you talk about pirates for days. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met, just because you let a random girl sit on your fire escape for five months. Five months. The greatest one hundred and fifty three nights of my life.”

A calm silence fell over them.

“You counted?” Eva asked quietly.

“Yeah. I have a bag full of buttons in my room. I dropped a button in the jar on my nightstand for every night I spent with you.”

“What kind of buttons?”

“All kinds. Different colors, shapes, sizes. I’ll show it to you tomorrow. I can bring it down to the window.”

Eva hummed an affirmative response.

“I’ll have tea waiting. I know chamomile is your favorite.”

Morgan smiled.

“It will be lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very proud of this story, and I had so much fun writing it, I cranked it out in less that a week because I was just doing things every night, and I'm so happy with how it turned out. At least I'll have something after this whole quarantine that I can say I'm proud of. I hope you enjoyed the journey with me!


	9. Author's Note

Hey everybody, just a little announcement. I loved writing Bittersweet Tea, and my girls mean so much to me, and I'd love to turn this into a series! If anyone has suggestions of situations to put the girls in, I'll run 'em through my brainstorm and see if they work! If not, I can give a brief outline of how a story using that prompt might go, apologies if it doesn't quite fit the characters.

\- Phoenix SR


End file.
